Bori
Tori: "Kiss me." Beck: "Little weird...Let's do it." - An exchange between Tori and Beck in the Pilot Bori is one of the terms for the pairing of Beck Oliver and Tori Vega (B'/eck and T/'ori). Bori is one of the the most popular pairings. It is rarely called Teck (T'/ori and B/'eck) or Beri (Be/ck and To/'ri'). This ship is one of the most liked and disliked ships on the show. Although Beck is Jade's boyfriend (Bade), there is evidence that suggests that Beck and Tori might in fact like each other. Beck is seen in the show as trying to welcome Tori to Hollywood Arts and make friends with her, causing Jade to become quite jealous. Bori also has an awesome wiki. Bori Moments Season 1 'Pilot' *When Tori accidentally spills coffee on Beck's shirt, he doesn't seem to care. *Beck calls Tori sweet while she's trying to rub the stain out. *When Tori walks into the room in the middle of class, Beck smiles to himself. *When she is rubbing the stain out, he laughs and says "You might be making it worse, actually." After that, they gaze dreamily into each others eyes. *He asks Jade if the "dog" (Tori) can sleep in their room. *He got mad at Jade pouring coffee on Tori's head. *Tori asks Beck to kiss her, so that Tori can get even with Jade. *When Tori says that Beck should kiss her, he doesn't object. *After Tori kissed Beck she said, "Man, I love this school!", probably implying that she liked the kiss with Beck and continuing with the alphabetical improv. * After Tori and Beck were kissing, Andre was smiling like he knows what going on between those two. He might be a Bori shipper. *When the two were about to kiss, Beck was the first to lean in, probably because he wanted to kiss her. 'The Bird Scene' *Beck asks Tori to have lunch with him and his friends, in a flirty way. *Beck asks Tori "What'cha doin?" when she comes by her locker. This shows that he would rather be with her than with Jade. *He gives her an idea of what to do with her locker. *Beck looked at Tori and asked her if she wanted to "come with" and she smiled and said, "sure." *Tori ran to catch up with Beck and he turned around momentarily, waiting for her. *When Tori tries to ask Beck about The Bird Scene, he playfully rolls his eyes, pats her of the head, and says "later." *Beck helps Tori with her locker idea by showing her his locker. 'Stage Fighting' *When Beck was practicing fighting with Russ, Tori jumped on his back to try and protect Beck, not knowing that they were just stage fighting. *Beck smiled flirtatiously at Tori when she said she cared about him getting hurt while Jade wasn't looking. *Jade asked why Tori cared so much about Beck getting hurt, and she said that she figured that he suffers enough pain dating her. *After Jade says "Wanna see pain?" to Tori, Beck told her to sit down so Tori wouldn't get hurt. 'Jade Dumps Beck' *When Beck calls Tori over to end the fight, he starts the question, "If you were my girlfriend...." Tori grins a little but then rolls her eyes when Jade laughed at the idea. *Tori is more worried about Beck in his RV than his and Jade's relationship. *Tori comes to Beck's RV to convince him to get back with Jade, but he says he doesn't want to. *When Tori and Jade thought the dog was attacking Beck, she was really worried while Jade only thought of getting Beck back. *When walking away from Beck and Jade kissing, she jealously shouts, "Try not to swallow each other." *When Tori asks if he lives in an RV he hesitantly answers and runs his hand through his hair as if worried about her reaction. 'Tori the Zombie' *Tori and Beck have lead roles in the school play. Their characters fall in love with each other. *When Beck says "I love you" in the play, he looks like he really does mean it. *When Beck says "you're beautiful because I love you." Tori says ,"whoa...." in a dreamy way. *Tori and Beck dance together and look into each others eyes numerous times throughout the performance. *When Beck puts Tori down, he looks at her with a flirty smile. *They almost kiss, as seen by screenshots from other cameras. *When "Finally Falling" ends, and Tori and Beck almost kiss, before looking in his eyes, Tori looks at Beck's lips, maybe implying that she wants to kiss him, or maybe that she wants him to kiss her *Beck slowly puts Tori down after he lifts her up, showing he did not want to let her go. *After the song ends, Beck and Tori gaze at each other and smile. *When dancing along to Sinjin's disco dance music, Beck booty-bumps Tori playfully. *Beck points to Trina and Cat when he touches Tori's arm showing her that they have the mask removal stuff. 'Robarazzi' *Beck and Tori are watching Robarazzi, Robbie's video blog. *Beck begins to talk about Tori's pimple shrinking or growing. *After Robbie says: Are Beck and Jade going to break up? Beck looks down and smiles. *Beck reaches his hand over to touch Tori's pimple. *Tori smacks his hand away, while hissing "Don't touch it!". *When ever Tori was watching Robarazzzi, if you look at the right of the corner, you would see Finally Falling with Tori and Beck looking at each other. Maybe she was watching it before? 'Survival of the Hottest' *In the beginning, Beck is seen sitting with Robbie and Tori. *Beck laughs when Tori says "My arms feel like warm, wet ham." *Tori and Beck have a cute little argument when Beck tries to open the RV door but is unsuccessful. 'Wi-Fi in the Sky'. *Beck says "Guess that just leaves you and me", forgetting Jade. *Beck tells Tori how to spell, "EVIIIILLL." *Beck helps Tori write the script. *Beck encourages Tori to continue writing the script, even after Cat and Andre have left. 'Beck's Big Break' *Beck calls Tori and André to sit by him and Jade. *Tori is happy for Beck getting the role. *Tori stands up for Beck after he's hassled by Melinda Murray. *Tori goes to great extents to get Beck his role back. *They hugged for a long time and it didn't seem like either of them wanted to let go of each other when Jade told them to. *Beck told Tori about landing the movie role first. *Beck had a shy smile on his face when Tori gave him a congratulatory push for getting the role. *Beck takes Tori's piccolo after she tries to celebrate his getting the role with it. *Beck did not blame Tori after she got him fired. This shows that he cares more about Tori's feelings of guilt than getting fired from the movie. *Beck joked about Tori being Crystal Waters. *Tori had her hand on Beck's chest after they were told to stop hugging. *Beck smiles while hugging Tori. 'The Great Ping Pong Scam' *Beck wanted to tell Tori about the secret. *Beck and Andre help Tori out of the fake vending machine. *While Tori and Andre were upstage singing, Beck couldn't keep his eyes off of her, even when he drank. *Tori played ping pong with Beck first. *Tori stood in front of Beck after Sikowitz introduced her as the new ping pong member. 'Cat's New Boyfriend' *Every time when Jade would make comments between Tori and Daniel to make them feel awkward, Beck would apologize. *Beck (and Jade) went to find Tori after she sprayed the hot cheese on Cat and Daniel. *When Jade wanted to tell Cat about Tori and Daniel's past, Beck quickly said, "No you won't", defending Tori. 'Freak the Freak Out' *When Tori says she can't go to Karaoke Dokie, Beck is the first to ask why. *Beck smiled and giggled when Tori called Jade a "gank". *When Tori went to go open the door and sees the guys, Beck looked like he wanted to look good for Tori. *When Tori grumpily asks Beck, Andre, and Robbie why they're there, he says, "Nice to see you too.", sarcastically. 'Rex Dies' *Beck and Tori perform a scene as a couple in the beginning of the episode. *Beck is very happy as Tori comes to him to play with the Turblow Jet. *They both try to get Rex out of the Turblow Jet. *After Robbie asks where Rex was, Beck went in front of the Turblow Jet, hiding the damaged Rex. This shows that he didn't want Tori to get blamed at. *As soon as Tori says she'll take Rex to the hospital Beck is the first to say he'll drive. 'The Diddly-Bops' * Beck sat by Tori. *Beck stood behind Tori when Trina ran in. *Beck sat beside Tori when Trina got up. *Beck stood beside Tori at the end of the performance. *Beck danced behind Tori at some point in the performance. 'The Wood' *After Trina makes Beck sniff her arm, Beck gives Tori a questionable look, and Tori says "I have to live with her!" *When the 'The Wood' is going on the announcer asks if Beck is getting tired of the same thing which he then answers the question by shrugging, possibly hinting that he may want to be with Tori. *Beck and Tori were having a conversation on why Beck doesn't want to be on a reality TV show. *Beck and Tori have a fairly short but very cute conversation about pink lemonade and why it is pink. *Beck and André try to save Tori when Jade attacks her. *The producers set up a fake phone call between Beck and Tori (it is a big Bori moment): **Beck: Hey, it's Beck. **Tori: Hi, baby! **Beck: Sup? **Tori: My parents aren't home. **Beck: Ooh, that sounds pretty good! **Tori: I know, I feel like I haven't seen you in forever! **Beck: So, guess what I want!? **Tori: Aw, do you want me to tickle your tummy? **Beck: Yeah, sure! **Tori: You should come over! **Beck: Yeah, my girlfriend's not going to like that. **Tori: I won't tell her! **Beck: Okay, I'll be there soon. **Tori: Alright. Love you, miss you! **Beck: You make me happy! **Tori: (Kisses into the phone) **Beck: Bye! **Tori: Later *While watching the fake phone call, Andre says" Man, this show is good". This shows that Andre might agree with the video meaning that Beck and Tori should be together. *Beck laughs when Tori yells "Nerd down!" 'A Film by Dale Squires' *When Tori asks Jade what time is it she says "I'm not your clock." Beck tells her the time instead. * When Tori asked Jade the time and Jade didn't tell her, Beck rolled his eyes. *Tori said that she wants Beck on the couch...for the scene. *Beck told Tori that he would give up his foot for the internet. 'Sleepover at Sikowitz's' *Beck and Tori are the last ones who did not break character. *Beck breaks character when Tori and Beck wake up. Tori throws Raisin Bran at him, and he laughs at her when she is showing off that she is "victorious". *Beck smiles at Tori when she won. *When Beck is in character and is supposed to be invading everyone's personal space, he almost kisses Tori, but then Jade interrupts and says if he does, something very bad might happen to him. *Tori pats Beck on his back after the threat from Jade. *In character, Beck mostly invades Tori's space than anybody else's. *Beck allows Tori to shove Raisin Bran in his mouth. *Beck probably intentionally broke character for Tori to be "victorious" or in simple terms win. *Beck and Tori both fall asleep in one room together. *Tori poured Raisin Bran on Beck. *Beck allows Tori to pour Raisin Bran on him. Season 2 'Beggin' on Your Knees' *After Tori says that she is going to break up with Ryder, Beck said "good", almost like if he was jealous that they were dating. *Beck stands up for Tori when Jade calls her stupid. *Beck tells Jade to go sit on the steps, defending Tori. *Beck and Robbie stop Ryder from leaving the stage by blocking holding him back and him when Tori sings. *Beck looks back at Tori singing and smiles while pushes his hair back after he and Robbie hold Ryder back 'Beck Falls for Tori' *Beck does Tori's stunt for her. It shows that he really cares about her. *Beck touches Tori's forehead and asks if she's sweating. * Beck tells Tori it's okay and that he's got this. *Beck looks at Tori while Sikowitz is talking to her. *Beck looks surprised when Sikowitz says that Tori isn't a good singer. *Beck imitates Tori. *Tori thinks Beck looks good running away. *As Cat slaps Beck in their scene in the beginning Tori looks worried. *Beck was happy when Tori finally manned up to falling. *Tori gave Beck the script to read. *Beck doesn't seem to be amused by Jade's imitation of Tori. *Beck wants to know what stunt Tori's doing. *Beck tells Tori she shouldn't tell the movie director that she doesn't want to do it. *Beck looks a little surprised when Jade kicks Tori off the chair. *Beck doesn't look up from the script (he's seen laughing at it) and only looks up when Jade remarks "that's not a pretty face." (He probablly knew it was Tori and wanted to look) *Beck didn't seem as annoyed like Andre and Jade did when Tori told them what stunt she was doing. 'Ice Cream for Ke$ha' *Beck was bummed when the contest was supposedly over. *When Beck held back Tori from attacking Robbie, he kept on holding onto her even after she calmed down. *Beck told Jade that she doesn't have to help Tori find the letters for the contest. *Beck looked at Tori and asked her sympathetically," Trina giving you a rough time?" *When Ke$ha sings, "No VIP, sleaze" Tori looks at Beck and laughs/smiles and he runs his hand through his hair and grins back at her and they share a moment looking into each others eyes. *Beck gives Tori the same look and running hand through hair motion as in Beggin' on Your Knees when she was performing; a possible sign of showing he's attracted to her *Beck tells Tori to check Ke$ha's posts. *Beck smiled when he found out that the contest was back on. 'TheSlap.Com Hints' *When Tori was new to TheSlap, Beck welcomes her: **Well hello there! I see you found TheSlap.com. You're learning Ms. Vega! :) **Jade: Well, hello boyfriend. I see you found Tori on TheSlap.com already. Grreeeaatt (That was sarcastic, btw). *On the Photo of Beck dressed as a hot dog Tori comments "Yo Beck, you look hot, dog." *On a photo of Jade, Cat and Tori he comments "They got to be extras in the movie I was in. Hot stuff" calling them all hot. *Beck writes "This adorable pic was taken moments be fore that crazy dog (which Jade bought me as a present) mauled my dad. Luckily, he's okay." on a picture of Tori and the rottweiler. *Beck wrote on Tori's wall: **Hahahahahaha. Still thinking about Catherine Obvious! **Tori: Oh yeah??? Wasn't it you who said "The early bird gets the perm"? **Beck: Hahahahaha. Okay, you got me. **Tori: Why would a bird need a perm??? **Jade: Well, hate to break up your little flirt-texting session but Beck... I need you to come rub my feet. **Beck: L8r Tori. :( *On a photo of Tori and Beck, Andre writes on the picture he took: "Love this pic. Tori and my boy, Beck. They look so good together. (Sorry, Jade!) Haha. This means that he might support Bori. *Tori's TheSlap.com update says "Lemonade for Beck." *The most popular pics are of Beck and Tori. *In a clip of "Beck Falls for Tori" Tori mentions how sweet Beck is...and pretty. Episodes with a Bori main plot/subplot * Pilot - Tori kisses Beck to get back at Jade for pouring coffee on her. * Beck Big Break - Tori tries to get Beck his role back, after she accidentally gets him fired. *'Beck Falls for Tori' -''' Beck does Tori's stunt for her. '''Bori Songs *Finally Falling - Victoria Justice and Avan Jogia *Girlfriend - Avril Lavigne *You Belong With Me - Taylor Swift *Daydream - Miranda Cosgrove *BAM- Miranda Cosgrove *I Don't Love You - My Chemical Romance *I'm Not Okay - My Chemical Romance *Forever - Chris Brown *Denial- Sugababes *Ultraviolet - Stiff Dylans *I Wanna Know You - David Archuleta *What If - Jason Derulo *Brighter - Paramore *Hold It Against Me - Britney Spears *CrushCrushCrush - Paramore *You and I - Anarbor *Sparks Fly - Taylor Swift *Round And Round - Selena Gomez *I Want You To Want Me - Cheap Trick *Boys with Girlfriends- Meiko *Misery Business- Paramore *Boyfriend - Ashlee Simpson *All I Wanted- Paramore *Just the Girl - The Click Five *DJ Got Us Falling In Love Again - Usher *Your Love Is My Drug - Ke$ha *Rythm Of Love - Plain White T's *Love Like Woe - The Ready Set *She Will Be Loved - Maroon 5 *Safe With Me- Jojo *The Hardest Thing - 98 Degrees *If You're Not The One - Daniel Beddingfield *Lips Of An Angel - Hinder *With You- Chris Brown *You Found Me- Kelly Clarkson *Dirty Little Secret - The All American Rejects *Yours to Hold - Skillet *Secret Smile- Semisonic *Dare You To Move- Switchfoot *Catch Me- Demi Lovato *Every Time We Touch- Cascada *Your Love Is A Song- Switchfoot *Jump Then Fall- Taylor Swift *Can't Stand It- NeverShoutNever *Trouble- NeverShoutNever *Crush- Ciara *Can't Find The Words- Karina Pasian *Why Can't I-Liz Phair *Don't Cha- The Pussycat Dolls *Stick Around- Ariana Granda & Graham Phillips *I Think I'm In Love With You- Jessica Simpson *A Year Without Rain - Selena Gomez *My Boo - Usher ft. Alicia Keys *Quiet- LIGHTS *I'd Lie- Taylor Swift *Kiss Me- Sixp ence None The Richer *The Way You Make Me Feel- Michael Jackson *Never Change- Chase Coy *Rocketeer- Far East Movement *Fearless- Taylor Swift *I Wouldn't Mind- He Is We *Smile- Avril Lavigne *The Little Things- Colbie Caillat *Boats and Birds- Gregory and The Hawk *Nothing Even Matters- Big Time Rush *Smile- Uncle Kracker Bori Fan Representation Official Song-'' Finally Falling by Victoria Justice and Avan Jogia, because the two sang this song together in the fourth episode "Tori The Zombie." The two gazed into each other's eyes and smiled at each other numerous times throughout the performance. They seemed to have a real connection when they were singing this song together. The song also really does describe their current relationship on the show. They seem to fall for each other more and more every day, and they're finally realizing that. '''Official Game- ''Stare Off, because of this video. ''Victoria Justice VS. Avan Jogia Stare off!'' '''Official Number: 10, because they kissed in the first episode for 10 seconds. Official Color: Blue, because blue represents Beck's laid- back, go with the flow personality and Tori's kind, care-free personality and how they fit together so perfectly. Official Food: Hamburgers, because of the following video. Tori the Hamburger Official Drink: Coffee, because that's what Beck was drinking when they first met. Mascot: Zombies, because Tori was wearing a Zombie mask in "Tori The Zombie" where Tori and Beck first sang together. Official Romantic Spot: ''Sikowitz' Classroom, because that is where they first met and where they shared their first kiss. '''Official Website:' Bori Wiki 'Great Fanfictions:' *The Break Up *Wish Upon a Star *Bori *A Strange Event by ohsnapitzjess *I Want To Believe In More Than You and Me by seemslikeaporno *Love Letters by seemslikeaporno *Everything Changed by ramy4eva211 * Lessons Learned (Hints of Bat and Bade) by xoAlmostFamous * Stop the World by Chiere *Angel by Marked-TIVA *Good Bye Jade Hello Tori by sillybandz12 *Keep Our Secret Safe Victorious by H2Ojustaddwatertales *Their Texts by Multi-Shipper Girl *The Bori Alphabet by ramy4eva211 *The Music or the Misery by LuanrStar *Bori333 by a-jaylovesyou *Dare Week *Bori Friendship Drabbles *Like Lust Love or All The Above *Tonight *Eternity Bori Quotes --- Tori: I know what'll make you feel better. Beck: Jumping jacks? Tori: '''Kiss me. '''Beck: Little weird....Let's do it. (They kiss) Tori: Man I love this school! (Pilot) -- (Tori bumps into Beck and his coffee spills everywhere) Beck: Woah, hey. Tori: Oh my gosh. (Beck looks at Tori and smiles) Beck: Uh..it's cool. Tori: No, I spilled coffee on your..uh, here..I think it's coming out. (Tries to get the stain out of Beck's shirt by rubbing it in) Beck: '''Seriously, it's okay. You're..you're sweet, but you might be making it worse actually. ''(Tori and Beck stare at each other for a long moment, before Jade walks in) ''(Pilot) -- '''Beck: Hey, why is it pink? (Referring to the lemonade) Tori: It's pink lemonade. Beck: I've never seen any pink lemons. Tori: There are no pink lemons. Beck: ... so what makes it pink? Tori: Well... you know, it's... shut up! (The Wood) -- Tori: Hi Beck. Beck:Tori Vega... Tori: That's me! Beck: Are you sure you aren't Crystal Waters? Tori: You got the the call?!? Beck: I'm back on the movie! Tori: Yay! (They hug each other) ''(Beck's Big Break) -- '''Beck: '''I better go hose her down. '''Tori: '''I'm so sorry! '''Beck:' (Pats her on the head) Stop saying that. (Beck's Big Break) -- Tori:'' Beck........Beck.....Beck (While looking around for him)'' Beck: 'Yes? ''(In a girly voice) '' '''Tori: '''Beck?! '''Beck: '''I'm not Beck, I'm you. ''(While walking up to Tori) 'Tori: '''Wait, wait.....how did you....where, where did you get that dress? '' 'Beck: '''Cat made it. (While swinging the bottom of the dress from side to side) Are you sweating? ''(Touches Tori's forehead to see if she's sweating with his hand) 'Tori: '''Yeah. I think I'm having an anxiety attack. I don't wanna do the stunt. I'm scared. '' '''Beck: It's okay.'' I got this. (While taking of her sunglasses) '' 'Tori: '''What are, what are you? (While Beck puts the sunglasses on his face and fixes 'his' hair)'' 'Beck: '''Shhh.....wait here. (Runs off to do the stunt)'' (Beck Falls for Tori) -- (Beck runs away in the dress to do the stunt) '''Tori: '''Do i look that good running away? (Beck Falls for Tori) Bori In Real Life Even though Tori and Beck have so much chemistry on the show, their chemistry in real life is so much better. Victoria and Avan are actually best friends in real life. They tend to hang out almost all the time. They have so many adventures, two being a trip to London and New York. If you see a picture or a video with these two there's a 100% chance they're next to each other. If there not hanging out they're always talking on Twitter. (See:Vavan) Video Gallery Click Here to see the Bori Video Gallery! Gallery Click Here to see the Bori gallery! Category:Pairings Category:Relationship Moments Category:Friendship Category:Relationships